Solos A Marmalade Boy/Kor Fic
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: Kei is stuck while trying to compose a musical piece for the girl he loves. But insperiation can come from the wierdiest places sometimes...


Mizuno Productions Presents  
  
A Marmalade Boy/KOR fan-fic  
  
Solos  
  
****  
  
It was noon and the jazz club Lizard was already spotless and clean,  
ready for the nights customers that would again fill the premises. The  
master of the establishment finished off the final touches of his bar  
preparations, making sure enough liquor was present to serve those in the  
crowd who would fancy a small drink with the nights music. He was about  
to open the cooler to inspect his beer stock when the soft chimes of the  
door filled the air turning his attention to the front entrance.  
Descending down the stairs was a young women dressed in a full winter  
coat, carrying a medium sized manila envelope.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you the master of this place?" the young women asked  
as she approached the bar from the stairwell. "I have some paperwork to  
deliver to you."  
  
"Ahh, You must be Ayukawa-san!" the master exclaimed in reply, "Hiro-kun  
told me you'd be coming by today. How is the old boy doing?"  
  
"He's doing fine, and apologizes for not being able to drop this off in  
person."  
  
"I understand, I understand," the master laughed as he lit a cigarette,  
"It's Christmas time and all so I can understand why he can't break away  
from work. Besides I've always wanted to meet the famous Ayukawa Madoka  
in person, so I'm coming out ahead in the end."  
  
Ayukawa chuckled at the last statement, and bowed slightly as she handed  
the envelope over to the master. "Anyway, everything that you should need  
should be in there."  
  
"Ahh..Thank you Ayukawa-san, if you'll wait a minute I'll be back in a  
minute with the papers that Hiro-kun needs."  
  
A soothing melody filled the air as the master left for the office,  
drawing Ayukawa's attention to the stage where the piano rested. Seated  
at the piano was a young man in casual clothes, a worried look on his  
face as he played the song. And as quickly as the melody started though,  
it stopped as a the young man crumpled up a piece of his sheet music and  
tossed it to the side. Leaving the piano, he walked towards the bar in  
frustration.   
  
"Ahh Kei-san! Are you done for the day?" The master asked as he walked  
from the office.  
  
"Yes I am. I just can't get the song right no matter what I try." Kei  
tersely replied, "I can't get it to sound right."  
  
"Kei-san..." the manger trailed off, not knowing the words to console the  
young boy. After all he just started back on the piano after a long  
absence away from it and that this particular piece was very important to  
Kei. Important enough to bring him back to something he professed to hate.  
  
It was Ayukawa who broke the awkward silence which hung over the room.  
"Excuse me Master, but may I play the piano?"  
  
"Cer...Certainly!!"  
  
"Thank you!" Ayukawa bowed before walked towards the piano, sitting down  
in front of it. She breathed in and out slowly for a few seconds before  
she placed her hands on the keys. Another short breath followed before  
she started to move her fingers across the keys, pressing them in a set  
pattern and following a set rhythm.   
  
Sounds of music from the piano filled the room as Ayukawa played, her  
eyes never once looking at the sheet music. Instead she produced a music  
from inside, something she herself held dear and close to her heart. And  
she continued on, moving her finger in accordance to the rhythms etched  
in her memory and letting the music flow out.   
  
Kei and the Master listened on as the music filled their ears, the notes  
flying them to a different place and heralding new emotions to them.  
"It's beautiful, I can feel like it's pulling me to a different place,"  
the Master exclaimed as he listened, tapping his foot slightly.   
  
"Yes, it's meant to stir emotions in you. But," Kei paused as he listened  
closely, trying to find a meaning to the tones and rhythm being produced  
by the player and the piano. "But, it's a song not meant for us, it's a  
song meant for someone else. Someone special to her."  
  
"How, How can you tell that?"  
  
"I can just feel it, Master, I can just feel the emotions in the music,"  
he answered as he started walking up to the piano. Ayukawa looked up  
towards him and stopped her playing, a small smile appearing on her face.  
"That was beautiful," Kei said as he bowed slightly.   
  
"Thank you," Ayukawa replied as she stood up, "I just felt like playing  
it because the way you looked today reminded me of when I started to  
compose this song."  
  
"Really, it did?"  
  
"Yes it did," Ayukawa laughed gently, "but then I just let the music flow  
out from my heart and out the song came."  
  
"From the heart?" Kei asked, a look of confusion appearing on his face.   
  
"Hai, Anyway I've got to be going. Kyosuke is waiting for me at the  
station!" Ayukawa exclaimed as she walked towards the bar.   
  
"Don't forget Hiro-kun's papers," the Master said as he handed her an  
envelope, "And you take care of yourself okay."  
  
"I will, and good luck to you to Kei-san!" Ayukawa exclaimed as she  
walked up the stairs, the chime of the doors opening announcing her exit.   
  
And in front of the piano stood Tsuchiya Kei, in the middle of deep  
thought. "From the heart, eh?" he asked to nobody as he sat down in front  
of the piano, tossing aside the sheet music on the piano. "I think I  
understand, Thank you!" He exclaimed, before he placed his fingers on the  
keys, letting the music flow out from inside of him.   
  
****  
  
"Thank you for coming this Christmas Eve to the Lizard. This next song is  
for the girl I love, sitting at the table over there. This song is for  
you Koishikawa Miki."  
  
FIN  
  
****  
  
Authors stuff...  
  
Wai!! I finally did a Marmalade Boy fic, though it's crossover...Though  
it's KOR I crossed it over with. Might as well thank Scott Schimmel and  
Marmalade Orange for at least helping me thing up parts of this (And  
Marmalade Moon too from Biles...:)  
  
Time line info: This takes place before the Christmas Eve episode of  
Marmalade Boy and after Shin KOR.   
  
As for this fic, the idea just sorta of grabbed me while watching  
Marmalade Boy. Somehow I thought it would be cool to cameo in Ayukawa  
with Kei, maybe as a teacher or something, given their interests. This  
fic came from it. I expect it to be rough in places, and I might need to  
work with it. But I do like the idea behind it.  
  
Comments, flames, and US currency welcome...Especially the US currency..:P;;;;  
  
Now I just need to do something with my new Paragon of Virtue Anju...:P;;;;  
  
  
  
  



End file.
